


Date

by RocioWrites



Series: The Subtle Art of Pairing the Shadow King and the Devilish Twin #2 [10]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kyouya.” He breathes out, a broken plea that isn’t completely formed yet.</p><p>It’s the first time Kaoru calls him without the honorific, it feels <em>right</em>. “Yes.” What the Ootori is agreeing to, he doesn’t exactly know but he’s sure he <em>wants</em> to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's alive! It is me! I bring a new installment!  
> Oh guys I haven't forgot about this 'verse, just – now you'll have to be more patient. Sorry! If you're interested, more explanations at the end of the fic.

There’s a small pleasure in watching Kaoru’s subtle determination – which Kyouya knows nothing about but is being pulled into by Kaoru’s smile and gestures. And he’s not exactly complaining when the hand not stabbing the new mobile phone is literally pulling him around some commoners’ part of the city. Kaoru is absently setting the device to his likings with avid eyes and a slight frown that’s too endearing to stand.

Some people pass by looking weirdly at their linked hands, eyebrows high on their foreheads and displeased twisted mouths; however, Kyouya ignores them in favor of seeming casually uninterested. He keeps walking at a slow pace, enjoying Kaoru a few steps ahead dragging him a bit, once in a while staring at the red-head’s face and then inwardly smiling only to look away.

Wolfish whistles bring Kaoru’s attention back to reality and he finally looks up. More whistles and cheers come from a group of adolescents their age that are hanging around just outside some half-class fast-food shop. Two of them clasps hands together and swing their arms exaggeratedly in an absurd imitation of Kaoru and Kyouya, the rest of the kids laugh too loudly to be proper.

Kaoru scowls some more until his eyes fall to his own hand which remains in Kyouya’s grasp. For a moment, Kyouya thinks the other will take his hand back as if the contact was burning him and then, maybe, stick his tongue out to all those noisy kids.

Kaoru does nothing of the sort though. He gives them the most mischievously sexy eyes and falsely coy smile a teen Hitachiin can manage and clings all over him. A few girls gasp in surprise or yearning, he doesn’t know; and the rest gape at them.

“Oh?” Kyouya barely whispers in Kaoru’s ear, making him shiver from head to toes.

He knows the shiver is real but he also knows it’s a bit too obvious, Kaoru is putting on a show – Hitachiins _are_ performers, after all. It should make him mad, because he’s a part of the act without giving his permission. On the other hand, Kaoru’s expression is worth a thousand situations where Kyouya’s taken by surprise by the other’s actions.

Kaoru stands on the tip of his toes to breathe on his lips, threatening to kiss him and Kyouya arches his eyebrow but his free arm snakes automatically around the slim waist to support him better.

“You shouldn’t do that here.” He half warns, half desires just the opposite.

Kaoru gives him a huge, bright grin with lidded eyes. “Why? Are you becoming shy now?” He teases.

The kids’ louds cat-calls and name-callings seem quite far away, enough for Kyouya to completely ignore them even when they caused this situation in the first place. Hell, he’s even ignoring all the dirty looks they’re receiving from every adult around the block. Kaoru is almost fully pressed against his front, hands still linked, and playful expression on. The part where they’re in a public place dilutes with each passing second.

“Are you becoming an exhibitionist?” He counteracts instead, and with great effort his hand carefully pushes the other away.

Kaoru laughs at him and before resuming walking, he leaves a chaste peck on the corner of Kyouya’s lips. A few girls sigh dreamily and a few boys suck in a breath, startled at the bold action.

“No.” He replies in mock-indignation, still pulling the other in the wanted direction.

“Doesn’t seem that way.” Kyouya says softly, and smirks when Kaoru decides to wink at all those girls while they pass right infront of them.

Kaoru laughs again and pockets his phone. “Are you complaining?”

“Next time a warning would be much appreciated. And considering our family names, the exhibitionism should stay at a minimum.”

“Ugh, you’re so _boring_ , senpai.”

“If I am, why did you invite me to come along?” He asks, amused at the annoyed quirk in Kaoru’s lips at being called out on his tiny careless lie. “Was Hikaru that busy?”

The red-head stops altogether and spins around, eyeing him up and down and releasing his hand. Then, he smiles sort of sadly, and there’s something else there that Kyouya can’t put a finger on. In the end, he looks away, the glaring of glasses too much for Kaoru to stand.

“He was.” The younger twin confirms and then chuckles but it’s not completely humorous. “He had a date with the hairstylist.”

An eyebrow shoots up, Kyouya is left wondering. “Should I ask?” The question is tentative and open for Kaoru to dismiss it.

“Hikaru will surely talk to you.” And that sparks Kyouya’s curiosity even more. The other must see it written on his face as clear as day because he’s giving him a minutely smile. “It’s okay.” He reassures. “And if it affects the Host Club income, I’ll make sure to find a way to compensate for it.”

Kyouya shoves his hands into his own pockets and watches him carefully, expectant. “Okay.” He concedes at last. Because really, he has been trying to learn when to push and when to refrain from doing so and every topic related to Hikaru is to be treated with care, there’s no reason to upset Kaoru backing him against a wall for a confession of something his brother did. Not now, at the very least.

Though he _could_ press Kaoru against a wall for a completely different reason. If he hadn’t just said exhibitionism was a bad idea…

And through his poker face, he sees the other boy studying him a moment longer before deciding that a big honest smile is in order.

“Good.” There’s a tinge of something Kyouya can’t describe but will bet on it being softness. “Besides, we’re here.” And he points with a thumb the coffee shop right at their side.

He recognizes the place even if he has never been here, he knows the street name and all. Hani told him about finding Kaoru sitting alone with an empty mug, so there is that.

The big black italic letters pressed to the glass proclaim _Ellie’s Café_ , which he finds kind of funny, what’s with the English names nowadays? Whatever. The place seems nice enough, for a commoners’ coffee shop he supposes. Kyouya can see the tiny tables, all empty at this relatively early hour on a rather cold Saturday morning, the walls perfectly painted a complementary earthy tone and the warmth emanating from inside, bitter coffee and sweetness mixing in the air as he involuntarily sniffs around.

“Come on in.” Kaoru urges and doesn’t even wait for the other to agree.

He gets inside with the confidence one might have entering the house of a beloved relative, all radiant smiles and a flourish to make his presence known. It reminds him of Tamaki a bit, a tiny more subdued though.

The only occupant, Kyouya sees now, is a woman in her fourties probably. She’s resting against the counter that surely serves as a bar, a pen in her left hand and a focused frown. She mercilessly writes another answer in her crossword and then puts the pen behind her ear to look up and barely show some teeth in a quick smile.

“Oh, it’s you.” She says, deadpan tone but somehow it sounds amused. “And you bought a friend.”

Kaoru’s whole face lights up with his cheerful smile and Kyouya follows him until they’re both sitting in the tall stools right infront of the woman. “More importantly,” He announces and waves his wallet in the air. “I bought money this time.”

Kyouya blinks, surprised. However, the woman doesn’t seem offended or shocked or anything of the sort. She laughs. Just— _laughs_. Loud and happy and it’s such an incongruence with her previous serious face that even he feels the tug of a smile. Kaoru chuckles with her.

She snorts and puts the newspaper away. “Nice.” There’s a maternal glow in her now and Kyouya wonders not for the first time if Kaoru has some sort of magnetic personality that simply attracts people to him, much like Tamaki and Haruhi he guesses. “So, what can I offer you this time around that will actually be paid for?”

“Black coffee.” Kaoru replies with a conspirative tone, winking.

Kyouya wants to find this odd, Kaoru doesn’t really like his coffee strong.

The woman snorts again. “A decaf, then.” She announces with nothing more than a smirk. “For you?” She directs this to the Ootori.

“Your best tea.”

“And nothing to eat?”

“Nah. We already had breakfast.” Kaoru assures her.

She nods and they watch her go.

Kyouya doesn’t ask, won’t ask. He wants to know but he also respects how things have been going. Meaning he respects Kaoru’s pace to decide when to talk to him about different topics. It’s weird in a way, he thinks; either way, he’s used to it by now, it’s the same tactic he uses with Tamaki and frequently works just fine.

Besides, it seems just too possessive of him to want to know every inside joke Kaoru might have with everyone else.

They both wait in silence, Kaoru feels the weight of everything Kyouya isn’t inquiring about – there’s a mute agreement on the fact that he knows this place is where he took shelter from the rain after his fight with Hikaru. So that item is out of the discussion they’re not having.

It’s not uncomfortable but is a loaded silence, full of things that should be spoken. The woman (a manager, Kyouya suspects) feels it too but says nothing of it. Kaoru thanks her with the shine in his eyes and an honest tender smile.

“So.” She starts, resting two cups in the counter right where they can take them. “This isn’t your brother.” She states and Kaoru shakes his head _no_ while eyeing the mugs.

“This is a friend of ours.”

“Did you and your brother make up after all?”

“Yep!” He answers chirpily, nodding.

She only smiles. “Okay, now go drink these before they get cold.” She ushers them, returning her focus to the crossword.

Kyouya grabs his cup and Kaoru does the same. They decide to sit on one of those small tables, near the door where they can actually watch the street – it’s deserted at the moment but now and then cars pass by in a rush of color and sound. People, on the other hand, seem to forget about this place and this road.

He sees the woman peeking up at them from time to time, sporadically writing down words and sometimes even uttering insults under her breath. Kaoru seems to be too occupied with his decaf because he keeps staring at it, the brown liquid surprisingly interesting perhaps. And he could just swear the slight flush in Kaoru’s cheeks comes from a different reason than the hot beverage.

Sipping his own tea quietly, he can’t help but wonder what exactly is going on. The tea is hot on his tongue, it’s not the worst one he has tasted so far but it seems to be so unimportant, the coffee and tea are merely insignificant distractions.

“You’re aware of the fact that you don’t need to ask me to come with you to buy a new phone if all you want is to spend time with me, right?” Kyouya speaks up in the end.

Kaoru finally looks up, half startled by his words and half annoyed at the confident tone. Kyouya sees the shifting, Kaoru isn’t sure what emotion to latch onto. Ultimately he settles for a smirk that doesn’t truly reach his eyes.

“It’s not about spending time with you.” He says, seriousness ruined by the still present smirk. “I just wanted for you to take me out somewhere and since you never do, I took the inviting-the-other-to-a-date plot into my own hands.”

And there is that, Kyouya could have choked on his tea if he wasn’t such a perfect high class kid. “Excuse me?” He manages to utter.

“If you get offended by this I swear to God…” Kaoru mumbles, losing the smirk. “Look, I— Um, I’ve talked with Hani-senpai because there are some things… He told me that I should talk to you, be honest.”

“Are you asking me to take you out on dates more often?”

“Yes.” He replies too quickly, irritated. “No. I mean—” He falters, looking flustered. “This is ridiculous.” And it’s such a tiny whisper that it’s obvious is only meant for Kaoru to hear it, a reproach to himself. He buries his face in his hands, making a whining sound.

Rattle comes from somewhere to his right, as if the woman is making something in the kitchen, porcelain clacking softly and metallic noises (spoons maybe?) clinking. Kyouya doesn’t look away though.

“You can talk to me.”

Kaoru peeks up. “I know.” He does know, really. But he finds it so hard, talking about all these silly things that shouldn’t bother him.

“Talk to me then.” Kyouya almost orders, voice devoid of offence. “What did you tell Hani-senpai?”

Kaoru looks lost for a total amount of two milliseconds and seriously, the way Hitachiins are born performers is impressive – Kyouya is all self-taught skills and composure, Kaoru on the other hand is all innate instinct. There’s a smile, soft, restrained. They hear the woman hum and it feels so far away that for a moment the intimacy is extremely real.

“Kyouya.” He breathes out, a broken plea that isn’t completely formed yet.

It’s the first time Kaoru calls him without the honorific, it feels _right_ . “Yes.” What the Ootori is agreeing to, he doesn’t exactly know but he’s sure he _wants_ to agree.

He plays with the mug in his hand, biting his bottom lip and Kyouya feels the irresistible urge to grab him by the nape of the neck and plant a kiss right there – he only swallows against his sudden dry throat though.

“Would it be too demanding of me to ask you to take me out more? Or to want to call you Kyouya only, at least when we’re alone? Am I too demanding for this?”

Kyouya wants to reply something intelligent, wants to be the first person ever to tell Kaoru he can be selfish and demanding and the world won’t end because of it. He wants to convince Kaoru that they’re both intense even if people don’t see it that way. He still wants to kiss the lights out of him in this public café where he feels out of place and on red alert.

He merely looks at the other. “No.” He utters in a low voice. What are they doing here? Why are they having this conversation here? “You can call me only Kyouya and we can date.”

“Kyouya.” Kaoru says again as if testing whether it’s alright or not.

“Yes, I’m here.”

“Kyouya.” He whispers one last time, beaming, smile blindingly satisfied as if he has willingly and inadvertently just given Kaoru the entire world to enjoy.

Maybe he’s doing just that and hasn’t realized it yet.

“And is that it?”

“Yes. Well I mean, Hikaru complained that we aren’t all that touchy feely like other couples but I guess we’re more private and not into public displays so it’s okay.”

He arches an eyebrow, amused but relieved all the same, the atmosphere is back to playful, not loaded like before and it’s an absolute relief. “What you did moments ago dispute it but yes, it’s okay.”

“Oh shut up, you know me better than that.”

“Yes, I actually do know you better than that.” There’s not smugness in his voice, he’s not bragging about his observational skill or his way of understanding others – it’s just plain truth.

They get each other. And he can’t shake off the complete fear he felt at the idea of Kaoru getting hurt when Hikaru called desperate because his brother was lost. He still wants to grab Kaoru and make sure he knows that it’s okay for him to have desires other than his brother’s happiness – which would be ridiculous, because he knows Hikaru only desires the same and Kyouya’s the one who has intruded and miraculously has been let in.

And if Kaoru wholeheartedly believes in him to do all this romantic stuff, then who is Kyouya to disappoint?

Somehow it starts to make sense what Hikaru told Tamaki. _Cut Kaoru some slacks_. _You’re being unfair to him_. Okay. Now it resembles more to something he can work on.

“You do.” It comes in a tender almost-trembling whisper.

Overwhelming, that’s what _all this_ is.

The faraway humming hasn’t stopped but only now becomes really present for them and the clattering resumes. He hides his sudden embarrassment in his tea cup, eying Kaoru from above the rim.

He clears his throat and the other smiles sheepishly at him, as if the moment has come and gone and it was never really here – they’ve agreed on something without major troubles, a great success for a couple he guesses.

Funny how _this_ has been developing right under his nose and look where they are now.

“How is your new room-arrangement working for you two?”

Kaoru grimaces and then laughs self-depreciatingly. The change in topic is welcomed nonetheless. “Well… Good, I guess? It’s not like I don’t spend a lot of time with Hikaru in ou— his, _his_ room but… uh nights are hard for me, you know? I, um, haven’t been sleeping that much in my own bed…” He twirls his mug unconsciously.

“It’ll take time to adjust.” Kyouya remarks. The offer of coming to his home and sleep in his bed, _again_ , dies without being uttered.

Of course, Kaoru has been looking so confident on this, on wanting to help Hikaru to grow and to get the both of them being their own persons that sometimes it’s easy to forget how clingy he can be, how this takes a toll on Kaoru’s emotional state. Kyouya thinks idly of the time he comforted Kaoru in the Third Music Room, hugging him and letting him cry his heart out – there are moments when he wonders if this started then or if it has an even longer time coming. He probably won’t ever find out.

Kaoru nods his head and makes an affirmative noise. “It will.”

“Either way, I think you’re doing great.” Kaoru scoff at this but Kyouya merely smiles. “I mean it. Who could have guessed that you two would grow so much in so little time?”

There’s true in that, Kaoru knows it. People tend to have zero faith in them, it has always been _Us_ and _Them_ and then it was _Us_ , _The Host Club_ and _Them_. Now Kaoru isn’t so sure anymore. It must be so hard and scary and Kaoru manages all the same. Yes, Kyouya is impressed.

Kyouya is _in love_.

“Thank you.” Kaoru murmurs in an embarrassed but appreciative whisper. “It hasn’t been easy.” He adds somewhat reluctantly.

“I bet, considering your brother complex.” Kyouya deadpans, suppressing the twitch in his lips.

“Oh shut up, you’re the one who exploits our brotherly love for money.” He counteracts, sticking out his tongue. And even through the banter, Kaoru’s smiling now.

“Yes.” Kyouya replies elegantly, amused grin showing up. He covers it with his mug. “Obviously I’m dating you because of your amazing skills to make me some money by pretending to be in love with your twin brother. Amazing the world is.”

Kaoru blinks and Kyouya’s grin becomes more insincerely sweet. Kaoru can’t stop the bubbling laughter that comes out, small tears at the corner of his eyes.

“You truly are a dickhead.” He sneezes past the fit of laugh.

“Well, you fell for a dickhead so the point is moot.”

“Watch your mouth kids!” The… manager? They both think so, chides them gravely, appearing out of the blue. Her unconcerned expression betraying the reproach.

Kaoru waves it off dismissively. “Sorry.” He says nonetheless, smiling at her.

Hip against the side of the table, she looks outside. “So… I take it this is your boyfriend?”

Taken aback, Kaoru’s eyes widen, mouth gaping. It was a question innocent enough – she had heard the last words of their conversation. But still, it felt a bit too personal, Kyouya found himself glaring the moment she said it.

“Excuse me?” Kaoru all but squeaks uneasily.

She smiles, quite softly and doesn’t glance at them, eyes watching nothing in particular. “Is this why you and your brother fought?”

Oh. That makes a bit more sense.

“No.” Kyouya assures, toneless and tense. He would answer the same even if it were a lie.

Kaoru swallows around the sudden lump in his throat and manages to say nothing.

She frowns but nods at this. “Good.” When she finally directs her look at them, her eyes are glassy, expression a mix between bitter sadness and relief – an expression that barely lasts long enough for them to identify before going back to a mask of neutrality. “That’s good.” She repeats, hoarsely.

“Are you… are you okay?” Kaoru says, hand reaching for her.

Kyouya has seen this side of him more and more lately so he has to ask himself if Kaoru has learnt such compassion from Tamaki or Haruhi – or even from Hani or Mori. The honesty with which Kaoru cares is overwhelming.

Standing upright, the manager gives them a grin. Kaoru’s hand drops by his side, never touching her. “Of course.” She shrugs. “Why wouldn’t I be? You’re going to pay me this time.”

And just like that, as if she’d used a magical word, the tension is gone, Kaoru offering his own grin, too Hitachiin-like to be anything but authentic.

“Ah! And speaking of paying, I think I should do just that.” He glances at Kyouya for a second, taming the grin. “I promised Hikaru I’d be early to meet him after his date with the hairstylist.”

Kyouya doesn’t need to peek at his wrist-watch, he doesn’t really care about having to end his own date shortly after declaring it one. He doesn’t bother to finish his tea either.

“Then let’s not keep him waiting.” She says, providing a small paper with the prices of each beverage.

Kaoru obliges, pulling a few bills from his wallet while Kyouya ignores the implications of Kaoru paying for it – date or not, this place means something else entirely and the red-head insisted on coming to pay for his debt, Kyouya has no reason to impose this ridiculous urge to pay as if it’s his obligation as Kaoru’s suitor. And _that_ makes him look away, not wanting to analyze such thought since senseless chivalry is more of Tamaki’s forte than his.

“Keep the change.” Kaoru chirps happily after drowning the last of his coffee.

The manager shoots him a look, money means a lot and for a moment it feels as if she doubts Kaoru understands this. He smiles back at her unconcerned and stands up.

Kyouya follows suit, distractedly running his hands over his jacket to smooth it. He doesn’t stop to say his goodbyes though, Kaoru is doing just that, joking with the manager and complimenting her coffee and finally catching up with him when he’s out of the door, grabbing his mobile phone.

“Kyouya, wait.” Kaoru asks, waving excitedly like a small child bidding adieu to his favorite aunt. “Walk home with me?” It’s a little shy and as they fall into steps in synch, Kyouya nods and pockets the device again. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” He replies instinctively.

“For everything.” Kaoru finally adds and takes his hand, smile threatening to split his face in half.

“I didn’t do much.” He shrugs it off but squeezes Kaoru’s hand back.

Comfortable silence falls around them for as long as it takes Kaoru to turn once again into his devilish self, Kyouya supposes and hears him snicker.

“What?”

It sounds like a strangled giggle so Kyouya takes his revenge by pulling his hand in an awkward angle making it stop. “I’m sorry.” Although he doesn’t seem sorry at all. “It’s just… I didn’t take you for the holding hand type of person.” He says as innocently as his sharp grin allows him.

“Really?”

Kyouya _wasn’t_ the holding hand type. He wasn’t the type to date and indulge in other’s desires – if we’re not taking Tamaki into account – and look at him now.

“Thank you.” Kaoru repeats in a low murmur and ducks ahead of him to give him a chaste kiss. “ _Kyouya_.”

It’s a good thing he possesses such self-control or otherwise he’d be pushing Kaoru against the nearest flat surface to properly make out. Nevermind the silly discussion about exhibitionism they had. He lets himself enjoy the contact a moment longer before noticing his free hand is caressing Kaoru’s cheek.

When they pull apart, Kaoru is softly flushed but utterly _happy_ – it takes Kyouya’s breath away. This is what the boy wanted, to be treated as a precious person, to be shown he means. Oh, Kyouya can do that.

“You’re welcome.” He whispers and kisses him in the corner of his mouth.

Kaoru is taken pleasantly aback but regains his mischievous streak soon after, swooning exaggeratedly. Kyouya rolls his eyes, lips twitching in an amused humorous smile.

“Let’s go or we’ll be late for your brother’s comeback.”

“Yep!” Kaoru sing-songs and resumes walking, swinging their joined hands until Kyouya shoots him a dirty look that Kaoru completely ignores but at least stops the movement.

 _Cut Kaoru some slacks?_ His minds supplies in mocking agony. How about the other way around though? It sounds a lot better. After all, Kyouya’s _so gone_ with these feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, tell me how obvious it is that I had troubles finishing this fic D: I think this chapter doesn’t flow as nicely as the others I’ve written but I felt as if stalling would be worse, delaying finishing it would only make it harder to actually finish. What I’m trying to say is sorry if this one isn’t as good as the past fics, I’m still trying my best and I adore this ‘verse.
> 
> But it’s important for you to know that I’ve gotten a job and of course that means less free time to write (during week days I'm waking up at 5am and coming back home at 7pm or so lol). I want to keep writing this ‘verse and that’s my plan but you should know it might take me even longer to update now. So sorry but real life is just like that.
> 
> Also, I changed computers and now I'm not using Microsoft Office, so if the formatting is a bit weird, bare with me since I'm using a free program similar to Microsoft Office Pack.
> 
> Okay, that has been all for now. See you next time I post something guys!


End file.
